Double Trouble: Mating with Mokomoko
by lonelylark
Summary: What's behind the fluff? Kagome only finds out once it's too late. A challenge by SilverontheRise.


**A/N:** This is a one-shot in response to SilverontheRose's challenge: Mating with Mokomoko (on Dokuga). It's a little sillier than my typical stuff, but it seems to be just what I needed to get back into writing. The next half chapter of HoR has been written, and with this out of the way, it might just be out before New Year's! Enjoy!

**Prompt:** Mating with Mokomoko

**Rating:** MA (just in case!) for mature themes, thus standard warnings apply

**Word Count:** 2,974

**Double Trouble**

When Lord Sesshoumaru announced he was going on to mate Kagome, Priestess of the Shikon, everyone was shocked – including Kagome. Though flattered that such a powerful, deadly, deadly-handsome, if-not-sometimes-emotionally-constipated youkai was interested in her – a plain-old time-traveling human woman with sometimes-uncontrollable purification powers – this was the first she'd heard of any interest he held towards her. And, frankly, she'd never taken too well to being claimed 'like some object! Not by Kouga, not by anyone!' as she had immediately let him know with all the indignation of a liberated, modern woman.

She would learn, however, that the Western Lord was nothing if not tenacious. Sesshoumaru had been relentless, imposing himself on her traveling party, lavishing her with unnecessarily expensive gifts, one-upping his brother in the hunt and on the battlefield, and casting her lascivious gazes over the fire as he stroked his furred pelt seductively. The worst part was that the more vehemently she seemed to reject his advances, the more it seemed to turn him on and encourage his efforts…which, in some strange, demented way – and she blamed her skewed past romances and the traumas of feudal-era fighting for this psychological lapse –served to turn _her_ on.

And so, at the end of two weeks, she found herself in the quickest run down the proverbial marital aisle to be had by a woman that was not pregnant or intoxicated in Las Vegas. Not that she had _had_ a walk down the aisle. Whether due to youkai customs or the bratty impatience that no doubt accompanied his royal upbringing, Sesshoumaru had insisted on an immediate mating, citing possible interferences by Naraku and the advantages of their united front as a power couple as plausible excuses. Though somewhat outraged that he sneakily tried to sway her opinion by sensually suckling her earlobe and tickling her thighs with his, as she was coming to learn, not-so-inanimate pelt, she prided herself on holding out long enough for him to promise a subsequent ceremony to appease her humanity.

With her accord came absolute chaos.

Dismissing thoughts of angry hanyou and court nobles, Kagome let herself be swept away by the Sesshoumaru to a convenient system of caves nearby, which had been thoroughly cleaned and prepped with comfortable furs and other commodities by the Taiyoukai months before. The big Inu wasted no time in seducing her – or showing her _just how big he was_. When he'd finally gotten them both stripped down to skin was when Kagome first realized just how large he was in comparison to her small frame. He was almost a foot taller than her, she conjectured, looking up at the standing figure of male perfection from the fur futon she had been tossed naked upon. Absently, as she followed the strong chords of his shoulders to his rippling abdomen and further down to the erect little BIG Sesshoumaru with her gaze, she thought she should be more concerned for the state of her vagina – little BIG Sesshoumaru was _big_ after all, bigger than it ought to be, in her professional, virginal opinion. Such thoughts were quickly thrown into a mental garbage incinerator as an inexplicably lustful heat blossomed throughout her body and the Taiyoukai swiftly descended upon her.

Both Sesshoumaru and Little BIG Sesshoumaru did not disappoint. Sesshoumaru revealed himself to be a surprisingly generous and affectionate partner, extremely considerate of her comfort and pleasure. Little BIG Sesshoumaru, for his part, proved to her that largeness was not to be feared but glorified. She ignored the fact that her pleasure was in great part due to the early loss of her hymen, perhaps one of the only advantageous losses she incurred by vigorous travel and fighting in the Feudal Era, and her previous use of tampons. Instead, she focused on the wonderful things Little BIG Sesshoumaru was doing to her body, while Sesshoumaru congratulated himself on finding such a responsive and energetic partner.

Given her increased exposure to sexual material in the Modern Era, Kagome proved to be less hesitant to experiment than some of his previous partners, and at some points aggressively innovative. They did it standing up, sitting down, kneeling down, right-side up, up-side down, up-side side – heck, if they could have done it inside out, they probably would have. She was, after all, a 20 year-old virgin, a miracle incarnate by both Feudal and Modern Era standards, and she wanted to make up for lost time.

Needless to say, everything was going perfectly. That is, until the scent of blood filled the air.

It was completely unexpected. Kagome had been minding her own business, nestled between the strong thighs of her demon lover as she sucked his cock with gusto, much to said demon's delight. Having never had a human partner before, and not trusting his sensitive self to the fangs of youkai bitches, Sesshoumaru had never before experienced the wondrous pleasures of a blow job. Kagome took advantage of this , teasing him, relishing in the spasms of his strong leg muscles at her sides and the tightening of his sack in her hand. It was when she scraped her teeth over his sensitive length that coaxed the biggest reaction from him yet. Unfortunately, the spasm that accompanied his choked yelp of pleasure caused the leg he'd wound around her thighs to jerk fiercely, and drove his hip into an uncontrollable upward buck.

"O-Ow!" Kagome recoiled, sputtering, before inspecting her leg. A brilliant line of red blood about an inch long on her calf gleamed in the firelight. "You nicked me!"

Sesshoumaru, panting and glistening in sweat, tried to answer with patience and hopefully divert her attention back to his equally glistening, prominent arousal.

"That is…unfortunate."

Obviously, patience does not translate to tact. Kagome shot him a scathing glare. " You need to cut your toenails," she declared, lifting one of his bare feet to show him the sharp points, as though he wouldn't already know.

"This Sesshoumaru does not have toenails." Annoyed that she could be trivial at a time when he could be doing better things, like finding release in yet _another_ one of her orifices, Sesshoumaru felt his equally trivial answer was justified.

Recognizing his difficulty for what it was, Kagome dropped his foot with a huff.

"Fine, toe_claws_, whatever! They just need to be cut!"

At his agonized sigh, Kagome perched fists on her hips, looking as indignant as she could while naked and behind an erect penis.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"It shall be done, koi." Sesshoumaru had always been a good tactician. His pleasant answer, plus the unusual endearment, had the desired effect of shocking the miko to distraction and improving her mood. A subtle blush and a warm smile bloomed on her face, and she coyly reached for his member with a firm grip.

"I may learn to love you yet," she intoned impishly, resuming her prior attentions.

Sighing in relief, the inuyoukai arched into her touch, thinking himself in heaven. Little BIG Sesshoumaru had lost some of his pressure during the interlude, but with some talented coaxing from Kagome began to build it up again. Moaning unabashedly, he reveled in her jerky, insistent touches, once more priding himself on having made a good choice for mate.

His climax was close, '_s-so close!'_ He could literally imagine himself sprinting towards the finish line!

'_A-ahhh…here it…ah…here it-!'_

"Aiiiiyeeeeeeeee!" Kagome's squeal reverberated throughout the cavern, punctuating another denied orgasm. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether he wanted to bash her head in or his own.

Kagome, for her part, was trying to dislodge the massive pelt that had coiled itself tightly about her legs. The task would have been easier had the …_thing…_not been trying to molest her naked butt, thus dividing her war fronts.

"What _is_ this thing!" she cried, wrestling with the decidedly animate mass of white fur. Though it had groped her once in the past, it had been attached to Sesshoumaru, and she had supposed that he somehow controlled it by force of will. Now it became clear that there was much more to it than a simple fluffy boa.

"_That,_" Sesshomaru intoned with strained patience, "would be Mokomoko-sama."

Spitting out a chunk of fur, Kagome continued to struggle with the overly amorous pelt. It seemed like the more she fought, the more entwined she found herself.

"_WHO?"_

"Mokomoko-sama," Sesshoumaru repeated. Despite the frustrating interruption, the Taiyoukai couldn't find it within himself to feel angry with the trusty fluff. So many years together, essentially inseparable, and suddenly he was tossed aside as Sesshoumaru hogged all the attention of his mate.

"We've been together since birth. He must have felt left out and decided to join."

Kagome shot him a disbelieving look, simultaneously blocking the pelt's access to her womanhood with one hand. Unfortunately, that left her breasts unguarded. Really, this would have been a much more erotic experience, what with the luxuriously soft quality of the fur and all, were it not so strange…

'_Is it like a _dog_ or something? Was it his only friend growing up?'_ Except that it _wasn't _a dog – it was some strange, long deformed hairy snake! It was furry though. If it were a pet, that would explain all the stroking and petting it received from the Taiyoukai.

"Well, whatever it is, call it off!" she pleaded. She was now just about covered calf to neck by the thing, which seemed to buzz pleasurably beneath all the fluff as it accosted her.

"I cannot simply 'call him off,' miko," Sesshoumaru explained, sounding slightly offended. "Mokomoko-sama is my more bestial half."

Panting with exertion, the priestess had managed to unravel the top half of her body and roll them over, pinning down the fluffy _whateveritwas. _For a moment she paused, trying to piece things together.

The only thing she could come up with was that he had a physical manifestation of split personality disorder. When she relayed this, Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Don't be absurd, miko. We are one and the same. He is I, I am he. We are of the same essence. We combine when we transform."

Unbidden, "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" is what slipped out. Mokomoko, sensing a weakness in her defenses, flipped her over and resumed his fuzzy, perverted attacks on her body. Seriously, why did the humanoid him get to have all the fun? He had needs too!

At this point, Kagome was too confused to do anything except fight the fluff. "Look, I don't care! Just ..just –" With a battle squeal, she drove her elbow into the sea of white, hoping to hit solid nerves but getting only air.

Realizing that, if left up to her, he wouldn't ejaculate for the next hour, the Western Lord grabbed his intended under her arms and rolled her under him. The night had been fun, but now it was time to form the official mating bond.

Mokomoko, seeming to sense the seriousness of the moment, stopped his quest to grope his mate aimlessly. Instead, he wound his middle methodically around her knees and stilled.

Hovering over her, Sesshoumaru leveled the exhausted woman with solemn eyes. This next joining would be their last in freedom, marking them official mates forever. He wanted to impart the seriousness of the matter, to forge a strong emotional connection with her during this once-in-a-lifetime moment.

"Miko," he began, hesitating, "…Kagome. This Sesshoumaru has lived a long life, traveled far, all without a mate. In all his travels, he has found none so powerful or beautiful as yourself. As the night is almost spent, I wish now to take you, officially, as my own. Are you prepared to become mine, as much as I am prepared to become yours?"

Her heart stuttered in her chest, then burned with warmth. In all the two weeks that Sesshoumaru had spent chasing after her tail, he had never said anything nearly as nice as that. She was seeing a new side of Sesshoumaru, hidden beneath the layers of his daily defenses, and she found that it intrigued her enough that she wished to see more of them. Momentarily forgetting about Mokomoko-sama, Kagome leaned up and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his lips.

Sesshoumaru shivered, and the feeling resonated in Mokomoko. The time was right. The look in her eyes was answer enough.

"Alright, this may burn."

Kagome had only a split second to find the warning strange before the forgotten Mokomoko tightened around her knees and yanked her legs open. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in plunging into her exposed sex down to the hilt. Having been twice denied his release, he groaned at the sensation of her tight channel, hiding his face in the curve of her neck to ground himself before her burst a nut. Bracing himself on his forearm, knowing he would not last long, he began to pump into her furiously.

For her part, the miko had no idea whether to be turned on or creeped out. Mokomoko-sama had used what was left of his length to wrap around her breasts in its attempts to fondle them, and occasionally slipping between the hefty mounds. It was as the hardness of the fur between her breasts began to shiver and clench in time with Sesshoumaru's thrusts that it occurred to her that she was being tag teamed. By this point, however, Mokomoko and Sesshoumaru were working so seamlessly together, rubbing her clit, pinching her nipples, filling her, stroking her, that she couldn't find half-a-mind with which to care.

As her moans escalated into keening wails of ecstasy, Sesshoumaru counted back from fifty. Finally, unable to bear the constraints of her passage anymore, he pulled out. Kagome opened her eyes at the sudden loss of fullness only to see an unimaginable amount of semen come spurting out at her, covering her belly and thighs. Then, alerted by the sudden shudder between her breasts and the sudden hot squirts against her neck, she realized that she and Sesshoumaru weren't the only ones who had orgasmed. Her horror at the notion of Mokomoko jizz was short-lived as the semen covering her flesh began to glow a bright blue and sink into her skin. Through the ice-hot burning sensation that seared through her, she could make out a similar blue light emitting from both Sesshoumaru and Mokomoko, and wondered in a detached, my-head-is-swimming sort of way, whether she was glowing, too.

The world went black after that.

When she regained consciousness, Kagome found she was still naked. The fire had gone out sometime in the night, and the only source of warmth came from Sesshoumaru and Mokomoko, between whom she was sandwiched. Trying to ignore the strange memories that might or might not induce a panic, she focused on the Taiyoukai's face, beautiful and placid with sleep. In this kind of setting, so close to his warmth and protective embrace, she felt she could really learn to love him, she thought. In a moment of tenderness, she ran her fingers through some errant strands of his hair.

Aware of the action, Mokomoko bristled and moved itself closer to her hand, desiring the same treatment. Too weary to care, Kagome ran her fingers gently through the snowy fluff with a relenting sigh. She could swear the beast seemed to croon beneath her willing hand. The simultaneous purr from Sesshoumaru drew her mind back to his earlier statement.

"Sharing the same essence," she muttered. If she thought of it that way, Mokomoko was _really_ just an extension of Sesshoumaru. When she thought of it that way, it seemed somehow less creepy.

"I see you two are getting along," the rough, sleepy voice of her lover – '_mate'_, she reminded herself – penetrated her thoughts. He observed her with drowsy eyes before nuzzling her hairline and reaching out with one hand to run his fingers through another portion of Mokomoko.

"Hnn," was her hummed affirmation. "I think I kind of get it now. The two of you are the same, but inhabit separate bodies. And each has a slight will of his own, to move independently. But because he's your bestial half," she paused, gauging his reaction, "he can't have a human form, can he."

Sesshoumaru's chest rumbled. "Intuitive little miko…you are mostly right. But our wills are the same, because we are one. Does that ease you?"

Kagome, tucked under his chin, nodded slightly, still absently petting Mokomoko, who glowed under her affection. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just surprised that he has body parts. Though I guess it makes sense…"

As she reached the end of Mokomoko, Sesshoumaru's hips gave a sudden jerk, and she felt his cock twitch against her thigh. At her questioning glance, Sesshoumaru explained, "We are _one_. What you touch on one resonates in the other." Amused at the mixed look of horror and inadequacy on her face, Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Wanting to divert his attention from her embarrassment, Kagome let out another question that suddenly came to mind.

"Wait, if physical sensations correlate, then does that mean you like to have your scalp massaged?"

The Taiyoukai cocked a quicksilver brow. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well," Kagome said, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world, "You're always petting Mokomoko's head when you're out and about."

A silence ensued. Then, "…Who said that's his head?"

For a moment, she looked quizzical. His sudden pelvic thrust was what drove the statement home for her.

Kagome almost choked on her own spit. Then she almost choked on air. Seeing her face flame, Sesshoumaru gave her a salacious grin.

"For the record, I was always thinking of you."

As he graced her butt with a gentle grope to emphasize his point, she felt Mokomoko shift and something fluffy tickle its way up her inner thighs.

This, she knew, was going to be a _looong_ and strange eternity.


End file.
